It is known to pivotally secure an eye shield or eyeglasses to a headband as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,808 and 5,105,475. Some of the disadvantages of these eye protection devices, securable to headband or other form of headgear, is that these are not secured in a very rigid manner and when subjected to impact they break or disconnect and can sometimes injure the user. These eyeglasses or eye shields are not rigidly retained whilst in a position of use or in a position of non-use. Furthermore, these eye shields are not adjustable with respect to their forward spacing in front of the wearer's eyes whereby to accommodate users having different facial characteristics. Still further, when such devices are damaged it is difficult, if not impossible, to repair.